Contemptuous
by Nosebleed-Sama
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi have just moved to Konoha, they're live with each other and have just started Konoha High, what type of troubles will they face? Who will they meet that will change their lives? Yaoi  Rated M for later chapters


Kyuubi and I have known each other since well, as long as we can remember, we've lived in a foster home together and now we've moved from the dreaded place that we used to live in, we've moved to Konoha.

"Dumb ass! Hurry up! You're going to make us late" I yell at the redhead before throwing on a orange shirt that goes nicely with my black jeans. I sling my backpack over one shoulder and open the door, leaning against it preventing it from closing. "I'll leave without you if you don't hurry up" I tease, watching Kyuubi slouch around the place lazily, pulling on his shirt after gulping down a glass of milk. He grabs his bag and pushes me off the door as I stumble to get steady on my feet.

"Okay. Let's go" Kyuubi demands as he takes the doors weight from me and locks it from the inside and checks his tight pocket for the keys, after confirming he closes the door as we head down the stairs and begin to walk to school. It's our first day at Konoha high, but seeing as it's the middle of the year, it'll be hard to go unnoticed, not like we'd be un noticed anyway.

"So you nervous?" I ask resting my hand on his shoulder. Kyuubi has never been a people person, I mean I'm the only one he gets along with, and don't get me wrong, we fight a lot.

"Me? Nervous? Pfffft" he denies pushing my hand gently off his shoulder. "You on the other hand, I can read you like a book Naruto, seems like you're the uneasy one" he says slipping one of his thumbs into his jean pocket.

"Okay you got me, I'm a little nervous, but I want to get this over and done with, who knows we might make some good friends" Kyuubi takes my hand in his and starts running in the direction of the school.

"Let's get this over and done with as quick as possible, yeah?" He says glancing back at me before letting go of my hand and I run on my own without his direction. We stop after a few minutes.

"I-Idiot" I say struggling to get my breath back in order. I'm good at endurance but I'm nothing when it comes to running at Kyuubi's speed flat out for a few minutes. He has so much energy and I have no idea where he gets it from, he always acts lazy but when he needs it he sucks it out of nowhere.

"Ahh, look it worked didn't it, we're almost there" he says pointing to Konoha highs front gate. After the minute it takes for me to catch my breath we begin walking again. We reach the gate and we stop in our tracks as I rest hand on Kyuubi's shoulder, as if reassuring him that everything will be okay

"Ready Idiot?" I say grinning widely to try to up lift the nervous and unknowing mood. He nods before we head into the school and begin searching for our home room. Kyuubi's and I aren't liked by many people, we've always just relied on ourselves but due to that fact we thought it was time to move towns, start a new, fresh page of life.

"Room 2-3... that's it right?" he says pointing to the classroom.

"Yup, that's it. C'mon lets go" I say as we walk towards the closed room. We knock on the door before entering and we are greeted by a bunch of students staring along with the teacher, smiling at our appearance stands up to meet us.

"You must be Naruto-kun and Kyuubi-kun, right?" he says looking at the both of us, unsure of who is who. "Well welcome to Konoha high, I will be your homeroom teacher, Iruka-sensei"

"Yeah, nice to meet you, I'm Naruto and this is Kyuubi" I say nudging him with my elbow trying to get a response out of him.

"Uh. yeah, nice to meet you" he says nervously and monotone. Iruka-sensei nods his head before shouting to gather the attention from the class, which seemed almost unnecessary seeing the whole class's attention has been drawn to us ever since we entered the crowded classroom.

" Everyone, these are the new transfer students that have just moved to Konoha, I'll let them introduce themselves" Iruka says as I glance at Kyuubi who's still looking nervous.

"Uh, hey everyone! I'm Naruto and this is Kyuubi" I say as Kyuubi gives a small wave to the class. "We're not brothers if that's what you were thinking, but we've grown up together and known each other our whole lives" I smile at the class while scratching the back of my head nervously. The class exchange whispers which I assume are about us and I swear to god I hear one of them whisper something about how cute and shy Kyuubi is, oh god they have no idea what they are in for.

"Well guys, be sure to answer any questions Naruto-kun and Kyuubi-kun may have" the majority of the class gives a small sigh. "Oh, and Shikamaru, please show these guys around the school during break okay?" The spiked ponytailed guy sighs and mutters something about how troublesome this will be.

Iruka-sensei then tells us where our seats and we go sit behind the guy assume to be Shikamaru and some messy brown hair kid, Kyuubi sits directly behind Shikamaru as I sit behind messy hair kid. Behind us sit two girls, one with blonde hair that's tied up in the back and another with shoulder length bubblegum pink hair.

"Yo, I'm Kiba" messy hair kid says turning around looking at me then looks at Kyuubi.

"Oh hey, I'm Naru-" I say before getting interrupted by Shikamaru

"Yeah we know who you are, you just told us less than 2 minutes ago, don't go through the trouble of repeating yourself" he says lazily turning around to face us "Well as you probably have already guessed, I'm Shikamaru, nice to meet you"

"Yeah... You too" Kyuubi says meeting Shikamaru's glance.

"Whoa. You do talk" Kiba says chuckling."Anyway you guys seem pretty cool, want to hang out with us at lunch and stuff" he says receiving a nod from Shikamaru.

"Really? You don't have to say that to be nice"

"Yeah, really Naruto, you guys seem pretty chill, and hey if we don't like you we can always kick you out" Kiba replies smiling. I wonder why these guys are taking interest in us, I mean; no one has ever taken interest in us before. What's so different now? Maybe its the fact they don't know our past. I look at Kyuubi, he looks more relaxed, and his brown eyes no longer hold the anxiety behind them they did only a few minutes ago. Things are going smoothly, for now anyway.

"Guys! Meet Naruto and Kyuubi" Kiba yells enthusiastically to the table of boys sitting down eating from their bentos.

"Hey I'm Gaara" the red head says looking up from his food with his eyes clouded with mystery, when surprisingly he smiles cheekishly. To me he doesn't really look like the type of person to smile a whole lot. The boy sitting next to him has both of his hands placed under the table; it looks as if he's searching for something by the way his shoulders are twitching, but the expression on his face looks completely normal. His eyes are dark but not purely black; he has short black hair and he looks kind of ga-

"Nyuhghh" a helpless and quieted whimper came from the blushing redhead, I looked over to Kyuubi and he was as lost as i was, he raised an eyebrow before we looked back at Gaara and the black haired guy, suspiciously.

"..uh... just excuse them" says Shikamaru, avoiding looking at Gaara and his more than comfortable friend.

"With Gaara, who is that?" Kyuubi says still looking confused

"Oh that's _Sai_" Kiba says raising an eyebrow at Kyuubi. He introduces us to the rest of the gang, Chouji who was too busy eating to introduce himself and finally Shino, who was just as mysterious as the rest of them.

"So it wasn't that bad was it?" I say sling my bag off my shoulder after closing the door behind me and placing it on the ground.

"It was okay, I guess" Kyuubi says taking off his shirt and stretching his arms above his head and walks to the couch and sits down turning on the TV. I walk into the open kitchen, and grab two bottles of water from the fridge, walk over to the couch, throw a bottle of water at Kyuubi and take a seat next to him.

"You know Kyuubi, I think we're going to have an interesting time here" I say before twisting the cap off the bottle and sculling down the cool refreshing liquid. After an hour of watching TV we decide that we are hungry and we make some instant ramen then shower and get ready for sleep.

"Night Kyuubi" I say turning off the light in the living room then make my way into my room and lose the door behind me. As i turn the light off and climb into my bed, I hug my blankets and get comfortable. I fall to the serene depths of sleep almost instantly.

I awake to the sound of my door opening, its dark, and I'm not sure how long I've been asleep for, a dark figure makes its way from the open door and closes it quietly before making its way closer to me.

Hey guys. This is my first time writing a fanfic so uh.. yeah o_o please review and tell me how it was. And if you have any criticism i'd be glad to read it, any suggestions are welcome too. ^_^

Nosebleed-sama

R+F


End file.
